The Beginning
by Rei.Avi
Summary: Semua kisah memiliki awalan... Repost James/Lily.


**The Beginning**

A/N: Mencoba membuat fic tentang mertuanya Draco Malfoy hahahhaha. Pertama kalinya menulis fic stright *smirk* semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Bersetting akhir tahun ke lima James Potter dkk, beberapa hari setelah insiden Severus menyebut Lily 'Mudblood'.

Disclaimer: Jika Harry Potter milikku, tidak akan ada epilog. Iykwim ;)

Warning: typo, misstypo, OOC.

.

.

.

-OoO-

 **The Beginning**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perpustakaan di malam hari bukanlah tempat yang menyenangkan, apalagi jika kau sedang menjalani detensi. Dan sendirian.

Lily Evans menghela napas berukang kali, tampak bosan menekuri puluhan-mungkin ratusan buku di hadapannya. Menyortir dan menumpuknya berdasarkan kategori, sesuai arahan Madam Pince sebelum disusun kembali dalam rak. Tanpa sihir. Haish...kenapa murid-murid itu tidak langsung mengembalikan buku kembali ke tempatnya setelah selesai menggunakan sih? Menambah repot saja. Sambil sesekali bergumam sebal, berkali-kali pula Lily bertanya pada dirinya sendiri: kenapa dia harus sampai berakhir di ruangan ini, menjalani detensi sendiri.

Kenapa juga tadi dia harus memukul anak Slytherin yang akan mengadukan Potter dan teman-temannya. Bukannya dia prejudice terhadap Slytherin atau apa... Tapi tetap saja...

'Hah~~ bisa-bisa hubungan Gryffindor-Slytherin akan semakin buruk lagi. Waktuku juga malah terbuang gara-gara detensi bodoh ini. Padahal seharusnya aku belajar Herbologi untuk ujian besok'.

"Sst! Sst!" Lily terdiam sejenak dan menoleh, terkejut mendapati James Potter tak jauh di belakangnya. Kedua tangan terlipat di dada, menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping pintu perpustakaan dengan santainya. Tak ketinggalan cengiran bodoh yang selalu mengiasi wajahnya.

"Hei Lily-Flower.." James mengangkat sebelah alisnya menggoda dan tersenyum jahil.

Lily membuang muka sebal, memasang gestur seacuh mungkin. Kalau bukan karena biang onar yang ada di belakangnya itu Lily pasti sudah sibuk menghapal materi-materi untuk ujian Herbologi besok. Terkutuklah Potter dan gerombolannya!

James yang mendapat perlakuan dingin dari sang pujaan hati hanya bisa terkekeh kecil. Jangan panggil dia James Potter kalau langsung ciut hanya karea mendapat muka masam dari seorang Lily Evans. Dengan langkah pasti James mendekati gadis berambut merah itu dan dengan seenaknya duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Apa maumu Potter?!"

"Heee... galaknya..."

"Pergi dari sini. Kau mengagguku."

"Hah~ padahal aku ke sini karena ingin menemanimu dalam detensi yang membosankan ini Lovely Lil—"

"I'm not your lovely!" Sergah Lily. Sial, membuat moodnya semakin buruk saja.

"Okay-okay... paling tidak biarkan aku membantumu." James mengambil tumpukan buku yang sudah tersusun rapi di atas meja dan berjalan mencari tempat di rak yang semestinya. Jangan dikira, meski tampangnya pecicilan James hampir hapal seluk-beluk perpustakaan dan isinya. Selain karena dorongan Remus Lupin juga karena dirinya –dan juga Sirius- sering mencari buku-buku yang menarik perhatian mereka. Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi alasannya bukan.

"Potter! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Desis Lily pelan, tak mau mendapat teguran lagi dari madam Pince karena membuat keributan di perpustakan meski malam hari.

"Lils, aku bilang... aku akan membantumu. Lagipula... aku merasa ikut bersalah. Aku tahu alasannya kau mendapat detensi ini Evans." James menatap gadis di adapannya penuh arti, "Terima kasih." lanjutnya.

"Bicara apa kau? Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu." Lily mnecoba membantah sebisanya. Tanpa sadar kedu pipinya mulai memerah karena malu.

"Aku tahu kau tahu apa yang kubicarakan Lily..." James tergelak dan kembali mengambil tumpukan buku dari tangan Lily.

"Aku tidak membelamu, tahu! Aku—aku hanya tidak ingin poin asrama Gryffindor lagi-lagi hilang karena ulah bodohmu dan juga kawananmu itu. Jangan terlalu percaya diri Potter." Lily berusaha menutupi rasa canggungnya dengan membentak James.

"Iyap. Dan kau memang berhasil mencegahku menjadi penyebab hilangnya poin Gryffindor kelihatnnya, bukan begitu Lily? Ha~"

"Gezz. You're absolutely imposible!"

"Hahahaha... ok ok... aku percaya padamu,"

"Aku tidak bercanda James Potter, jangan tertawa!" Lily semakin memerah, lama-lama James menjadi tak tega.

"Baiklah... aku minta maaf padamu. Tapi itu sepenuhnya salahku, Sirius dan Remus tidak ikut-ikutan saat itu." James tidak menambahkan jika saat itu –saat James melakukan keisengannya- kedua sahabatnya yang lain sedang asyik berdua di ruang rekreasi.

"Kalian sama saja. Selalu membuat keributan, kalau ada yang berbuat salah pasti kalian tetap membelanya," gumam Lily pelan sementara tangannya sibuk memilah-milah tumpukan buku di depannya.

"Heee... tentu saja itu kan karena kami bertiga adalah saudara. Dan saudara saling menjaga punggung satu sama lain bukan?" James dengan santai menjawabnya.

"Saudara ya..," Lily tersenyum getir mengingat saudarinya, Petunia. "Ya... tentu saja saudara, kalian sama-sama gilanya."

James tidak bisa menahan gelak tawanya, "Hahahha... terima kasih atas pujiannya Miss Evans." Merlin, ingin rasanya Lily melempar pemuda menyebalkan di hadapannya ini dengan buku Transfigurasi yang ada di tangannya. Kalau saja dia tidak takut membuat Madam Pince semakin murka.

Suasana kembali hening, hanya ada buku-buku yang ditumpuk dan gesekan sepatu James yang berjalan mengitari rak buku satu ke rak buku yang lainnya. Dan tak diduga Lily lah yang pertama kali berinisiatif memecah keheningan itu.

"Ja—Potter," Lily merutuk dalam hati karena hampir saja menyebut teman satu angkatannya itu dengan nama depannya.

"Hm?"

"Tadi...kau hanya menyebut nama Black dan Lupin. Apa ada sesuatu dengan Pettigrew?"

"Aha... apa aku tidak salah? Seorang Lily Evans yang itu mengkhawatirkan Marauder. Demi Godric yang paling tampan..." James tidak tahan untuk tidak menggoda gadis cantik yang telah merebut perhatiannya sejak tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts ini.

Lily menyerah. Dilemparnya buku Mantra tingkat 6 setebal 999 halaman ke wajah pemuda menyebalkan di hadapannya.

James Potter semakin tergelak, meskipun hidungnya terasa sakit bukan main.

"Easy Lils... dear, tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Peter. Dia hanya bersikap sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini." James mengangkat bahu acuh, tak diperdulikannya tatapan menusuk Lily karena memanggilnya 'dear'.

-OoO-

Lily Evans tersentak kaget saat merasakan seseorang memegang bahu kanannya. Madam Pince.

"Ah! Maaf madam Pince, aku tidak sengaja tertidur," Lily tersenyum malu. Bloody hell, sejak kapan dia tertidur di tengah detensi? Ah, dan di mana Potter? Kenapa dia tidak membangunkanku?!

"It's alright miss Evans. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, kau bisa kembali ke asramamu sekarang." sang penjaga perpustakaan hanya tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Lily pelan.

"Tapi- detensinya—" gadis bermanik hijau cemerlang itu tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. Bagaimana tidak, tumpukkan buku yang awalnya berserakan di sepanjang meja sudah tidak ada lagi. Tidak ada satupun.

Madam Pince mengangkat sebelah alis heran, "Kurasa kau masih belum sadar sepenuhnya miss Evans, kaulihat sendiri detensimu sudah selesai. Tapi kalau kau mau aku bisa meminta Miner—"

"Tidak! Eh- maksudku- itu... ah aku sebaiknya segera kembali ke Gryffindor Tower. Hahahaha..." dengan canggung Lily merapikan rambut dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

"Miss Evans?"

"Ya?"

"Jangan sampai mendapat detensi lagi, sungguh tidak seperti dirimu sekali mendapat detensi seperti ini." Pince memandang Lily lekat, membuat si rambut merah menunduk malu.

"Ah~~ dan berterima kasihlah pada mister Potter," Lily memandang bingung, "Kalau dia tidak memberi tahuku kau masih di sini, mungkin kau akan terpaksa menghabiskan malammu di perpustakaan" Madam Pince tertawa kecil dan melambaikan tangan, membuat tanda mengusir.

"Em... baik madam Pince, terima kasih dan selamat malam."

"Selamat malam miss Evans."

-OoO-

Lily berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor menuju asrama dan berhenti begitu menyadari sosok James Potter yang bersandar di samping lukisan Nyonya Gemuk dengan santainya. Menunggu Lily kah? James yang menyadari kedatangan sang pujaan hati langsung memasang cengiran khasnya. Yang untuk pertama kalinya tidak terlihat menyebalkan di mata seorang Lily Evans.

"Hee... sang Putri Tidur sudah terbangun rupanya..."

Dengan langkah pelan dan ragu-ragu Lily menghampiri James dan... tanpa diduga mengecup pipi kiri si pewaris Potter singkat dan secepat mungkin, membuat James membeku.

"Terima kasih, James."

"..."

...

End.


End file.
